


Morning After

by my_young_watson



Series: What a Night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Cas doesnt remember, Cas feels guilty, Kind of A/B/O, M/M, Morning After, Slight Dirty Talk, Top Castiel, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_young_watson/pseuds/my_young_watson
Summary: Its the morning after Cas's rut. He doesn't remember so Dean tries to tell him in a way that won't freak him out. Also we see Sam's perspective on this.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Second part. Here we go.  
> Once again please let me know what you think!!

Damn. Sam was beat. He crashed into his room feeling like he could sleep forever. 

 

He didnt even bother to take off his jacket. Just kicked his boots off and fell on the bed. Out like a light.

 

He woke to a scream. He didnt know where it came from, or who for that matter, but it seemed like someone in the motel was having a good time.

 

He heard muffled sounds of grunts and groans. Followed by more screaming, then a loud crash. 

 

Damn. He needed to get laid. He is feeling jealous just listening to some random people doing it through a shitty motel wall. He might have popped one if the sounds continued, but they stopped. 

 

He fell asleep, definitely not a little disappointed that the noises didnt continue. 

 

 

Dean woke up and felt groggy. Hea had his boxers back on, but his shirt was thrown across the room. He remembered what happen last night. He started to freak out. No way could this mean he was permanently mated to Cas right??

 

He had to wake Castiel. He needed Cas to explain himself right this instant. 

 

"Cas!"

Nothing.

"CAS"

Dean was kicked in the leg.

"DAMNIT CASTIEL YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW"

 

Cas's eyes opened slowly, like he was weirded out he was asleep. 

 

"...Dean?"

"Yea Cas. You got something you want to tell me?"

"...good morning ?"

"No Cas not  _good morning._ About last night. What the fuck was with that??"

 

Castiel was honestly confused. He had no idea what Dean was talking about. 

 

Although, he did feel different. Satisfied even. He hadn't felt Like this since- oh no. 

No. It couldn't be. Those didnt happen more than once for an angel right?

This didnt happen. He is feeling this way for some totally different reason. 

 

Dean yanked Castiel up by the back of his neck.

"Cas! Stop day dreaming and tell me what the hell got into you last night!!"

 

"I- Dean I- I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"What? How could you not remember?"

 

"Remember what?"

 

"You!! You basically... You... Okay look. Cas. Last night when I went to sleep, I woke up... To you..."

 

"Dean?" It wasnt so much as a question, but concerning for his friend. For what he may have done to him. 

 

"You... Had your way with me. Or something."

 

"I- ... What?"

 

"Damnit Cas you forced yourself onto me like a deranged animal in heat!"

 

Cas was shell shocked. He had no idea what to say. 

 

Silence rang through them for what felt like forever. 

Cas broke it.

"Dean I am so sorry. I must have gone through an angel rut. I though they only happened once in an angels life but I guess they can happen more." By this time he was practically mumbling the words to himself.

 

"Cas, Cas buddy, you got to speak up and slow down okay?"

 

"I'm so so sorry Dean. I should have left when I felt it coming on. I- I dont remember what happened. I had no control."

 

Cas reached out to Dean, as him to comfort him with a hand on the shoulder, but Dean flinched away.

 

He retracted his hand, now feeling even more guilt than before.

 

"Cas you- ... you bit me. On the back of my neck. Like... Like a mating bite."

 

Cas looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

"No. No Dean tell me you're lying. Tell me you are joking. I did not bite you. I couldn't have...youre a human..."

 

Dean turned around and showed Cas the bite. Castiel reached up and touched it, causing both men to shiver. 

 

Castiel turned Dean around and put two fingers on his forehead, as if to heal him. 

 

"Woah woah. What are you doing?"

 

"I'm going to heal the bite. Maybe I can make it go away. And if I can, I'm going to erase your memory of this." 

 

"What? No! I- I mean... Dont. Yes heal the bite, but dont erase my memory."

 

"Why? Did I not emotionally scar you? Are you not afraid of me?"

 

"No I'm not afraid of you. I just- I think this woukd be best if I remembered." Dean knew why he wanted to remember it. Even if it was forced, it was the best sex he had ever had. The best orgasm he had ever reached. 

 

"Alright Dean I'll.. I'll keep the memory."

 

He reached up and pressed his fingers to Deans forehead. 

 

Nothing happened.

 

He tried it again.

 

Still nothing. 

 

"Oh no..." Cas said under his breath.

 

"What? Oh no what?! Cas?!!"

 

"I can't seem to heal the bite. It- it goes into oud bond. I'm so sorry Dean, it looks like we are mated."

 

Dean sat there. His initial reaction was panic. To be angry at Castiel, and freak out at what would happen to him.

 

But, then he felt... Relief? No. He couldn't be relieved that him and Cas were mated... Could he?

 

Yes. He was relieved. Happy even. 

Something had taken over his brain. Something was wrong. 

 

"Dean?"

 

Cas had leaned closer, their foreheads almost touching. 

 

Dean leaned into the extra room, resting his head against Cas'. 

 

"Cas."

 

Dean leaned forward more, causing their lips to touch. 

 

God, that felt right. It felt amazing. 

 

They continued to kiss, Cas wrapping his arms around Dean, his mate. 

 

Dean moved and sat in Castiels lap, arms around his neck pulling him closer. 

Cas was inexperienced, thats for sure, and when he opened his mouth to Dean, Dean dove right in. Causing both of them to moan. 

 

Dean could feel himself getting hard, a different kind of arousal shooting through his body. 

 

He still had his boxers on, and so did Cas, and they were both thin... Maybe he was just feeling Cas' precome. Or possibly the lube from last night. Yea. 

 

Cas ground up against Dean, causing Dean to gasp. He felt something gush out of his ass, something wet. Not lube. 

That was not a lube gush. 

What the fuck?

But God did it feel good. 

 

He ground down on Cas, finding pleasure with having Cas' dick against his aching hole. 

 

He moaned louder, and in return Cas growled.

 

"Mine. You're finally mine Dean Winchester."

 

Dean whined at Cas' words. Yes. He liked this. 

He never thought of himself as a submissive, or even a bottom, but it just felt right with Cas. 

 

He needed him inside. Now.

 

"Cas... Need you now."

 

"I got you baby. Dont worry. I'm gonna fill you up nice and full. Gonna breed you. Fill you with my seed."

 

That should have freaked Dean out, but it didnt. He wanted that. He wanted Cas to spill inside of him. Take him like he needed. 

 

"Fuck Cas .... Please.."

 

He was suddenly on his back, with an angel on top of him. 

 

"You look so perfect like this Dean... Played out for me. My perfect mate."

 

Dean keened at that. He looked into Castiels eyes. Something was different. They were darker, not just arousal, but the blue was stormy. Like he was looking through a window at a storm on the ocean. 

 

Dean instinctively spread his legs, as wide as he could. Cas ripped off Deans boxers, and ducked down to suck on his thighs. 

 

Dean moaned, begging Cas to hurry up. Get inside of him already. 

 

"Patience Dean, you will get your release."

 

Dean threw his head back on the pillow when Cas took the head of his cock in his mouth. 

 

"Nnnn- fuck Cas.."

 

Cas swallowed more and more of Dean, until his nose touched the dark hair at the base of his cock. 

 

He came back up, only to bob his head fast on Dean. 

 

The noises Dean was making, the whines, the grunts and loud moans, got Cas to hurry up, he needed to be inside Dean.

 

Cas popped off, and moved lower to Deans slick hole. 

 

He inserted in finger, causing more slick to ooze out. He added another finger, and another. He tilted them up, finding Deans prostate and making Dean shake with pleasure.

 

"Caaaaaaasss... Please... Take me now"

 

Cas slipped his fingers out and took of his boxers. He gathered some slick from Deans hole and rubbed it around his cock, making it wet enough to slide Into Dean. 

 

He leaned forward, putting his right hand next to Deans head, and positioned his cock and Deans entrace with his left.

 

He pushed in slowly, watching the head, and the whole shaft disappear into Dean. 

 

He groaned as he felt the pressure. The tight, hot, slick of Dean.

 

Dean was feeling pretty damn good himself too. 

 

Moaning with his head back and eyes closed. The feeling of Cas inside of him the most amazing thing he has ever felt. 

 

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean. He pushed past his lips, into his mouth with his tongue. Exploring every part with his tongue. 

 

Dean wrapped his arms under Cas', his hands coming to rest on Cas' shoulders. 

 

As Cas moved faster, Dean started clawing at his back.

 

"Yes Cas... Harder please... Fuck!"

Cas pushed deeper, grazing Deans prostate over and over again. Causing Dean to shake all over. 

 

Cas slid out of Dean, making him whine and shout for Cas to come back.

 

Cas flipped Dean so he was on his arms and knees, head resting on the bed. Face down.

 

Cas entered Dean again, and Dean keened from it. 

 

"So good Dean. My little slut. Always wanting to be filled."

 

"Yes Cas. Yours. always yours."

 

Cas leaned down, licking his bite. Dean shivered. 

Cas' tongue dipped into every tooth mark. 

 

It didnt take long before Dean was coming untouched, and Cas followed closely behind.

Pounding into Dean with a godly force. Knocking Dean down so his whole body was laying on the bed, Cas covering him. 

 

Cas came with another shout and explosion. His wings making a brief appearance. 

"DEAN!!!"

 

He took his time pulling out of Dean. 

Slowly pulling out, then pushing back in just a little as to make Dean whine from over sensitivity. 

 

He pulled out completely, and crashed onto the bed next to Dean. 

 

"Wow. Cas that was... Amazing. Shit."

 

"Yes. that was.. Extraordinary."

 

 

 

Sam woke to another scream. 

"At it again..."

 

When heard explosion, he got a little worried. 

Thats when he heard...

"DEAN!!!"

 

"What the.."

 

He put on his boots and walked out his door. He knocked on Dean and Cas's dire, and when no one answered, he got worried. What if someone hurt them? 

 

He jiggled the door knob, only to find it was lock. He started to bang on the door, and finally Cas answered it. 

Completely naked. 

 

"Uhh... Cas?"

 

"Yes Sam? Is something wrong?"

 

He looked tired. Very tired, and... Happy?

 

He burst past him, finding Dean laying face down on the bed. 

What was on his neck?

He covered Dean with a sheet, as not to see anything he didnt want to, and checked out the nasty bite mark.

 

"Cas.. What the hell happened?"


End file.
